


We Got This Together

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: A Family of Love [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play Little Yagami Light, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aizawa is an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Angst and Feels, Co-Parenting, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Souichirou, Diapers, Doubt, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Good Yagami Light, Hand Feeding, Insecurity, Language, Little light, Lullabies, Mama Misa, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, Tickling, Wetting, cartoons, tho I am still gonna add my own too, whoa I had no idea this tag existed but hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: Things seem to be going alright after the task force discovers Light's age regression. Soichiro and Misa even give the men a seminar on Light's regression, to prepare in case of a drop if neither of them are around at the time. But in the end, things aren't always what they seem.When Light walks in on Aizawa talking badly about his regression behind his back, it sends him not only into little space, but also brings up old and new insecurities and doubts to do with his little self.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Yagami Light, Amane Misa & Yagami Souichirou, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Yagami Souichirou
Series: A Family of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078805
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	We Got This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttfan111robstar1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/gifts).



> Merry (belated) Christmas, Cloe!! I know this took me quite awhile to finish, but I hope it was worth the wait, and that you look forward to the next chapter. Thank you for always being an understanding and considerate friend. <3 <3
> 
> Song: "Touch My Heart", by Beth Nelson Chapman.

Another day of theorizing, researching, and investigating the Kira case came to a close. Ide was gathering up his papers from the coffee table and filing them away into his binders, placing them into his briefcase afterward. Mogi was tucked in the corner of the couch opposite to Ide, typing something into his phone. Aizawa and Matsuda were off to the side having a halfhearted debate on a theory that Aizawa had come up with earlier in the day. Meanwhile, L and Light had already left for their respective floors, where they would reside until early next morning.

"Can we get everybody's attention please?"

An authoritative voice announced, drawing the room's gaze over to the mechanical door.

Soichiro Yagami and Misa Amane stood side-by-side each other in front of the now closed door. The four men kept their gazes trained on the two of them as they walked further into the room, stopping just in front of the desk of computers and television screens. Once he saw that all eyes were on them, Soichiro spoke again.

"Good. Now that we have your attention, Misa and I are going to hold a small seminar for you four on how to handle a situation if Light were to unexpectedly regress without either one of us or L present."

Soichiro's words incited surprised looks from all four task force members. Matsuda was the first to speak.

"Um, are you sure we're cut out for that kind of responsibility, chief? We've only interacted with Light once while he was regressed."

"Don't overthink this, Matsuda. The four of you will only need to look after him for a short period of time if we're not available, that's all."

"This is a very important talk we need to have, you guys. The Kira investigation has really been taking a toll on Light lately. He's been working so much that he barely eats or drinks a thing–the only thing I saw him have today was a bag of gummy fruit and a Ramuné soda–and he's gotten no more than a couple hours of sleep each night for the past week. A drop is bound to happen any day now, which is why we need you all to be prepared like we are. So it would really mean a lot if you listened to what me and Soichiro have to say," Misa said, looking at the group with a hopeful expression.

The men share silent looks with each other, before turning their attention back to Misa and Soichiro, and give them a nod of agreement.

Misa's face lit up in a bright grin, and she let out a little cheer. "Thank you! This really, _really_ does mean a lot to us!"

Soichiro gave the team a subdued smile of his own. "Yes, thank you all very much. We appreciate your cooperation."

The older man slightly turned toward the keyboard behind him, and hit one of the keys. The large TV screen in the center of the wall turned on, lighting up the screen with a chart written in black, bold font. The title of the chart read, ' _Light's Regression: What to Expect'_.

Soichiro turned back to fully face the four men again. "Let's begin."

For the next hour and a half, Misa and Soichiro explained everything there was to know about 'Little Light'. They explained the best ways to calm him down if his drop into headspace was caused by something overwhelming or frightening, where all of his regression gear was kept, as well as what common behaviors to expect when he was in a specific age group.

Misa also gave them each a physical list on Light's favorite foods, and another on the boy's dislikes. She let them know that if they were going to attempt feeding him one of those disliked foods, then they would have to make absolute sure that whatever it was had been well hidden among the rest of the meal, otherwise be prepared for an upset, stubborn little boy who will refuse his dinner all together until he's given what he wants or a compromise is made.

And lastly, Soichiro let them know that if it was bedtime and Light was in either a toddler or big kid mindset, that he needed his blue and green blankie printed with cars and trucks, plus his Rilakkuma plushy, or else he won't be able to fall asleep. Soichiro then explained to them that when Light was in a baby mindset, all he would need to sleep was a pacifier and his blankie. And in the event that Light was fussy or just having a hard time falling asleep, regardless of whatever headspace he's in at the time, singing or humming to him while rubbing his back usually did the trick.

When the seminar came to an end, Soichiro and Misa finally felt at ease. Now they didn't have to worry as much if their boy ended up regressing while not in their presence. Though, they certainly hoped that wouldn't be the case, and that Light would instead simply allow himself to regress soon, even if only for a few hours. Before something sent him spiraling over the edge.

_Two days later_

Light breathed out a deep, heavy sigh as he walked out of the investigation room, making his way to the elevator. It had been another long day of going over the same evidence they've had for over a week–of staring at a computer screen until his eyes were stinging and burning, and rooting through evidence files upon evidence files–only to once again be met by disappointment and frustration when none of it pointed to anything new. Another long, _excruciating_ day of fighting tooth and nail to keep his headspace from overtaking his conscious. It was an understatement how physically and mentally exhausted Light has felt in the last week.

He so badly wanted nothing more than to be curled up on the couch with his head in his daddy's lap, Kuma-chan in his arms and a paci in his mouth, while his mama read to him. He could already feel his daddy's big, warm hand combing his fingers through his hair and messaging at his scalp, and hear his mama's sweet voice telling him stories about her childhood as she rubbed languid, soothing patterns across his back.

Subconsciously, without having realized it at first, his thumb had begun brushing back and forth across his bottom lip.

Light jerked back, coming to a stumbling halt in the middle of the carpeted hallway. He exhaled a sigh of relief, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. Not only had he almost fallen flat on his ass, but his wondering thoughts almost caused him to regress right on the spot.

It wasn't that he was worried about anyone seeing him–considering how everybody on the task force knew about his regression now–but it didn't feel right to him, leaving everyone else on the team to continue working hard on the case, while he got to lounge around and be carefree. He would also be taking his dad away from the case in the process, too, if he regressed. The investigation couldn't afford that right now, given how they haven't been able to make a single dent in almost two weeks. It would be incredibly selfish of him to force his dad away from the case, just to take care of him.

Light could manage being an adult for a little while longer. At least until they made some progress on the investigation. Then, he would be able to let himself be little for some time. So until that time came, it was the grueling adult life for him.

Upon sticking his hands in his pants' pockets, to keep himself from giving into temptation, the man immediately noticed his phone was absent from both of them.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. He must have left it beside the computer he'd been using earlier.

"Goddamnit. I just wanna get some damn sleep," Light grumbled to himself, a dark scowl firmly settling over his features as he turned around and began the walk back to the investigation room.

It didn't take long to be back in front of the metal door, since he hadn't exactly gotten very far due to that whole "thumb incident". He supposed he should be grateful for that, in a way. If he hadn't had a reason to put his hands into his pockets, then he probably wouldn't have noticed his phone was missing until he was up on his floor, and would have been even more pissed off than he currently was. The door opened and Light walked in.

"I mean, it's a little weird, you gotta admit."

"C'mon, Aizawa. You heard the chief when he was explaining it to us. It's a perfectly healthy coping mechanism that many people who deal with a lot of stress, and/or have mental health issues, do to help combat the difficult parts of their life."

"But really think about it, Matsuda. Pretending to be a kid when you're a full grown adult? Is it really all that healthy?"

"Uh... guys?"

"That's not fair, Aizawa, and you know it. Light's been regressing for the last couple of years, yet every time we've been around him as an adult, that's exactly how he's acted–like an adult. It would be different if what he did in his free time compromised his work and everyday life, but it _hasn't_ , and most likely never will. And it's way more than just 'pretend', man. You saw him that day. That wasn't the face of an adult man who got caught doing something wrong, that was the face of a scared little boy who's perfectly innocent, personal secret, got revealed."

"Look, all I'm saying is, maybe we should reconsider indulging him too much whenever he's like that around us again. Who knows, just because his mind can still function like an adult at the moment, what if suddenly somewhere down the line that isn't a possibility anymore? Try and see it from that point of view."

"Guys."

"No, I won't actually. Because something like that couldn't, and never will, happen to Light."

"How do you know that for sure? You're not in his head."

"And neither are you! So how do _you_ know something like that can happen to him? You don't. Just let this go, man."

" _Guys._ "

"You know, Aizawa does raise a fair point, Matsuda."

"Ide, wha–seriously, you too? What is _wrong_ with you g–!"

"Guys!"

Everyone jumped and went silent at the surprising sound of Mogi's booming voice. When he didn't elaborate on why he loudly interrupted them, and just continued to stare over Aizawa's shoulder, they finally followed his gaze over to the door. Their faces instantly paled at what they saw.

When Light walked into the investigation room, he wasn't surprised to find the four task force members still inside talking amongst themselves, since it was something they frequently did at the end of the day. What surprised him (in one of the worst ways possible) was the topic of their conversation.

When he realized they were speaking about him, Light felt his stomach drop, filling him with a mix of cold dread and searing humiliation. He thought all of them would notice his presence the moment he walked in, considering the door wasn't exactly quiet when one opened it, but somehow they hadn't. Well, except for Mogi that is. The tall, broad shouldered man locked eyes with Light just seconds after his entrance, lasting only for a few split seconds before he looked away and begun trying to get the attention of the rest of the preoccupied room. Light could only stand there in front of the door in frozen horror as he listened to the conversation.

Every word that left Aizawa's mouth had Light feeling and thinking the worst about himself. A part of him wanted to be angry, but all he could feel was hurt at the reality of his trusted co-workers talking behind his back. It raised a lot of unpleasant questions to the frontline of his mind.

Was it really that weird for him to be little? Would he eventually one day lose his ability to function like an adult, as well as his intelligence, and leave him as a naive child forever? Was it... was _bad_ to be little? Was there something seriously wrong with him for continuing to enjoy being treated like a child, even though he was already twenty years old?

When he first started regressing, Misa always reassured him that being little was nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of, that it was a completely natural occurrence for many people in the world. And when his dad and L found out, they would always tell him the same thing, too. But after hearing everything Aizawa had to say, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe they were wrong about that. Maybe he was nothing but a weirdo, freak of nature, who one day wouldn't be fit for society any longer.

Maybe he should just stop all of this, the thought crossed his fragile, exhausted mind as the conversation had went on.

But just the mere thought of giving up age regression had his chest tightening and tears rushing to his eyes. Light didn't want to give up story times and lullabies from mama. He didn't want to give up the gentle touches and kisses he now actually received from his daddy. He didn't want to give up making puzzles and building extravagant lego sets with his big brother, L. Light didn't want to give up any of it.

Tears streamed down Light's flushed face, and before anyone could speak, he ran out of the tension filled room and back into the hall. He wasn't fully regressed yet, but his little space was brimming at the edges of his conscious, and any minute now he was going to drop. Hard. He needed to find at least one of his caregivers before that happened.

Light vaguely registered Matsuda calling out to him over the blood rushing through his ears, but could only focus on getting to the elevator and holding back his little side. Just as Light turned the corner to where the elevator stood, he slammed straight into a solid body. The momentum he'd been running at caused him to bounce off the person's chest, and land hard on his bottom with a squeaky yelp. When Light looked up, he was met by the concerned eyes of his daddy.

With the harsh words still ringing in his head, and the now constant throb radiating throughout his backside–plus now being in the safe presence of his daddy–Light's weak hold on his little space finally gave way.

"Light? What happ–"

The little boy sprang up onto his knees and threw his arms around Soichiro's waist, burying his face into the older man's stomach with a wail. Tears rapidly fell from his eyes, quickly forming a wet patch on his daddy's white dress shirt.

Soichiro immediately wrapped his arms around him, and began to calmly rub his back up and down. "Light, buddy, what's wrong?"

Light wanted to tell his daddy what happened, but all he could do was continue to cry. All the stress, frustration, and lack of self-care finally came boiling over, mixing in with his current emotions, and creating an overwhelming concoction of misery.

"Light, can you tell daddy what's wrong?" Soichiro gently pressed.

The little boy choked back his cries and prepared himself to say something, when a sudden, wet warmth began to spread across the front of his black slacks and down his legs, soaking into the carpet beneath him.

A fresh wave of tears and sobs started anew when Light realized he was wetting himself.

"I-I-I s-sorry! I s-sorry, d-da-addy!" Light wailed. "I w-wan' _m-ma-mamaaaa!_ "

"Oh, Light. It's okay, son, it's okay. Come here." Daddy gripped him under his arms and hoisted him up into the man's own, uncaring that Light's wet, yucky pants were making his suit wet and yucky, too. "Let's go up to daddy's room and get you cleaned up. Then I'll call mama, okay?"

All Light could manage in response was the barest hint of a nod against his daddy's broad shoulder, as his heart wrenching cries continued. He was scared, sad, wet, hungry and sleepy–he just wanted his daddy and mama to make it all better.

* * *

By the time daddy got him cleaned up, diapered, and put into a long-sleeve pajama top and matching bottoms, Light's crying was reduced to wet sniffles. While his daddy had been getting him clean, he reassured Light that he would call mama while he was making something for the little boy to eat. Light just hoped mama answered right away and got home soon. He really needed her and daddy with him right now, so they could make all the bad feelings go away. Mama and daddy always knew how to make everything better again.

Once Light was dressed, daddy gave him Kuma-chan, a paci, and his car and truck patterned blankie, then settled him on the couch in the living room.

"Would you like to watch some cartoons while daddy makes your dinner?"

"Uh-huh," Light murmured with a nod, pulling Kuma-chan closer to his chest, and bringing a piece of his blankie up to rub against his cheek.

Daddy grabbed the remote off the other couch to Light's right and turned on the TV, switching it from some boring, live-action show, to an episode of Anpanman.

"Be right back, buddy." Soichiro ruffled Light's hair as he bypassed him for the kitchen.

Light quickly became engrossed in the fun and heroic antics of the anpan-headed superhero on screen. Any and all thoughts of what happened in the investigation room taking a backseat, and allowing him a brief reprieve from his tumultuous thoughts and feelings, for the moment.

Before he knew it, though, his daddy was walking back into the room.

"Come on, buddy, it's time for dinner."

If Light hadn't been as hungry as he was, he probably would have protested being unable to finish his show, but with his tummy beginning to send sharp throbs of pain through him from hunger, the boy had no problem leaving behind the superhero show for now.

Light took hold of the hand his daddy held out to him and stood up, swaying slightly on his feet for a moment before gaining his balance.

"You'll have to leave Kuma-chan and your blanket here, buddy. You don't want them to get dirty," Daddy said, tone firm but still gentle.

Light did whine a little in protest to that, but begrudgingly did as told and relented his treasured items to the couch. He gave them one last longing look, before turning away.

Him and his daddy walked hand in hand into the kitchen, going over to the round, white table in the corner of the room. Light's mouth watered and his tummy let out a painful, audible growl at what sat on top.

A decent sized portion of fried rice rested on one of his kiddie plates, steam still rising off it to signify its freshness, and the little pink pieces of ham and bright yellow egg poking out of the mound made it appear especially enticing. There was also a white bib with little black stags littered all over the white expanse, and a yellow sippy cup sitting near the plate (most likely only filled with water, since mama and daddy never allowed any type of juice or soda after 6pm).

Light rushed into his seat and quickly popped out his pacifier. Soichiro wrapped the bib around his neck once he was seated, snapping the material close. Light picked up his fork, but hesitated on sticking it into the rice.

He turned his head around to look back at Soichiro with wide, pleading eyes. "Daddy do it?" He asked, holding out the fork.

Daddy's lips curled into a warm smile. "Of course I will." He took the fork from Light's hand and sat down next to him.

Daddy scooped up some of the fried rice, slightly blowing on it before presenting it to Light. The little boy opened his mouth and eagerly accepted the forkful of rice, humming and closing his eyes at the heavenly flavor that bursted over his tongue.

Light ate each forkful of the yummy rice with such enthusiasm, you'd think he was being fed a meal made by a gourmet chef. Light always thought his daddy should give himself more credit when it came to his cooking, because regardless of how little the older man knew how to make, the simple food he could cook tasted _amazing_.

Once his plate was entirely empty, and all of the water was drained from his sippy, Light stuck his pacifier back in his mouth and leaned back into the wooden chair with a content sigh. Soichiro unsnapped his bib and set it back on the table, before gathering up the used dishes. While Daddy took his dishes to the sink to wash them, Light let the rhythmic sucking of his pacifier and the feeling of a full tummy, lull him into a half-asleep state.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder, that he roused back into wakefulness. He turned his head upwards and was met with his daddy's smiling face.

"You wanna go lie down and have a bottle, kiddo?"

Light's eyes widened incredulously, before slightly narrowing. "No," he stated firmly with a shake of his head. "Wan' mama mil'ees o'nee."

"Okay, bud, that's no problem. We'll wait for mama to get home."

"Mama be 'ome soon?"

He meant to ask that earlier when his daddy came out of the kitchen to get him for dinner, but he'd be so distracted by his show and the gnawing hunger in his belly, that the question completely slipped his mind.

"Yes, she should be home very soon. When I called she said she would be leaving set in forty minutes. So she should be home any time now. Would you like to go back to watching cartoons until she is?"

Light didn't really feel much in the mood for anymore cartoons. All he wanted was to be in his mama's warm, soft embrace. But he supposed watching cartoons would help keep him distracted like before, until mama finally came home. With a tiny, resigned sigh, Light nodded his head 'yes'.

" 'Kay."

He stood up from the table and took his daddy's hand again.

Daddy pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "She'll be home soon, kiddo. I'm sure of it."

Both father and son settled on the couch that Light previously resided on. Light snuggled into his daddy's side, his head resting on the man's chest, with daddy's right arm wrapped around his shoulders. Daddy turned the TV back on, the screen now showcasing an episode of Doraemon.

Not even five minutes into the cartoon, and the muffled sound of keys jingling inside of a lock could be heard over the noise of the television, snapping Light and Soichiro's attention to the door. Light immediately sat up straight and stared at the door with anticipation.

The door opened and Misa walked in, still dressed in her frilly Lolita dress from the latest TV series she was starring in. Just as she shut the door and sat her bag down, Light was off the sofa and bounding up to her.

"Mama!"

Light exclaimed in a tearful voice, pacifier falling to the floor on his way over to his mama.

The little boy wrapped his arms around Misa's neck the second she was in his reach, burying his face between the junction of her shoulder and jugular, and inhaling mama's sweet, soothing aroma. Renewed tears begun slipping down Light's face–out of both joy and relief at having his mama with him, but also due to the questions that returned to the forefront of his mind. There was also a very familiar question that had been gradually taking form in his conscious mind since he got done with dinner. A question that hadn't crossed his mind in over a year.

_Is it really okay for me to be given this kind of care from mama_ _and_ _daddy?_

That question (just like it used to in the past) caused an overwhelming amount of guilt and shame to wash over him from head-to-toe. He hadn't felt like this in such a really, _really_ long time. It made him cry harder–sobs that stole your breath away bellowed out of him, and combined with the tears that fell like a waterfall down his face, made him feel like he was drowning.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He heard mama ask in a worried voice.

Like before with his daddy, Light wanted to give his mama a response, but was unable to because of the feelings and emotions overwhelming him.

"Can you tell mama what's going on inside that beautiful, smart brain of yours, baby?"

The most the little boy could do in response was shake his head against the woman.

"That's okay, sweetie. Just try and breathe, baby. Mama's here, mama's not going anywhere."

Mama continued whispering reassurances and soothing nothings into his ear, and rubbing his back up and down, until Light's loud cries tapered off into hiccups and quiet sniffles.

"Let's go sit on the couch with daddy, sweetie," mama said, gently pulling him away from her and grabbing his hand to lead him over to the brown sofa.

Daddy looked worried, but he still smiled up at Light as him and mama made their way over to the man. He sat down beside his daddy, while his mama sat beside Light with her hand still gripping his, the two adults sandwiching him between them–making him feel safe and secure.

"Now that mama's here, do you want to tell us what's been bothering you tonight, buddy?"

Light bit his lip and stared down at his lap, tracing a finger over the bright yellow stars patterning his navy pajama pants. He could feel his mama and daddy's eyes staring intently at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look into their concerned gazes. Light just wasn't so sure if asking the question currently bouncing off the walls of his head would turn out well. What if he upset mama and daddy by asking it? The mere thought of that had his tummy flip-flopping and aching. But an even worse case scenario would be if they confirmed his fears. That being little and being cared for and treated like a little kid or baby, wasn't actually an okay thing for someone his age to be doing. Logically, somewhere in his anxious and terrified mind, Light knew his mama and daddy would never say anything like that–simply because they never have in the past. It's always been the exact opposite.

Yet still, he couldn't bring himself to look at them, or speak a single word.

"It's okay, baby boy, you can always tell us when something's upset you."

"That's right. You never have to be afraid to tell us anything that's upsetting you, kiddo."

Light rolled his lip a few times between his teeth. Mama and daddy's words sounded kind and sincere, so why wouldn't his brain just listen and stop making him so hesitant? No, no more. He could do this. He could talk to his mama and daddy about anything, and that included being able to ask them questions of any kind that were on his mind.

"Is it... is it bad t'be lil'?"

His voice was small and timid, bordering on shaky, as he finally voiced the question that had been burning a hole through his skull ever since it took shape within the recesses of his mind. He still didn't look up at either of them, not wanting to see their expressions just yet.

A deafening silence fell over the room for what felt like forever, causing Light to feel nauseous with renewed anxiety. His eyes began to burn tears, but before he could start crying again, two warm bodies wrapped their arms around him and pulled him in close.

"Light, baby, there is absolutely nothing–and I mean _nothing_ _–_ wrong with you being little. You're allowed to want and be given this type of love and care from us. There is nothing wrong about that. That's why we always tell you, when you feel like you need to be little, you come to mama or daddy right away and we'll give you what you need. It's okay to speak your wants and needs with us, baby," Mama said against the right side of his head, her tone a perfect combination of gentle and firm.

Daddy spoke up next, from the other side of the little boy's head, the tone of his voice holding the same gentle firmness, just with a deeper edge.

"And don't think for even a second that we don't enjoy doing this for you. Being your daddy and mama gives us a certain kind of fulfillment and happiness, just like it gives you. You're not a burden, son. We love you, we love taking care of you, and that's exactly why we agreed to this in the first place."

"Daddy's right, baby," mama said in agreement. "We've never, and will never, see you as a burden. You're our special, kindhearted, precious baby boy who we love with every piece of our hearts'. And there's never been a moment where we've thought or felt otherwise."

"You mean everything to us, Light. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to be yourself without any judgment," daddy added, kissing the crown of Light's head afterward.

Mama and daddy's words weren't unfamiliar to him, they're the same ones that the two of them have said to him countless times in the past. Though, it certainly didn't make them any less meaningful to hear, of course not. Each time he's heard them spoken, no matter how many times they've been said, those words have never ceased to help eradicate his bad thoughts. This time however, their words only went so far. There was yet another unwanted question that was wiggling about in his mind that just wouldn't leave him alone.

"M'not gonna turn stu'bid, am I?"

Twin gasps simultaneously escaped Misa and Soichiro, their breath slightly ruffling Light's hair. Then suddenly, two small, soft hands were cupping his face and turning it to his right. Mama's confused, pained expression met his gaze.

"Light, where ever did you get such an idea from? Of course you're not going to 'turn stupid', sweetie. You've always been a very, _very_ smart boy, and you always will be. Being little won't _ever_ change that."

Light's eyes flickered away from his mama's, unable to stand the hurt those pretty blue irises held. Instead, he focused his gaze on the beige carpet beneath their feet. He should have kept that question to himself, he thought bitterly. Although he did believe her words, he hated the fact that he caused her pain.

"I sorry, mama," Light whispered.

"What? Why are you sorry, baby?" Mama now sounded just as confused as the look on her face portrayed.

" 'Cause... 'cause I made you feels hurt'ed."

Tears once again burned Light's eyes, but before they had a chance to fall, mama spoke again.

"Oh, Light. Baby, no. I'm not hurt because of _you_. I'm hurt because of the meaning behind what you asked. What did make you ask that question, honey?"

Light swallowed nervously. Well, he already spoke the thoughts that had been plaguing him the most out loud, so he may as well tell mama and daddy what happened with the task force.

"H-heard e'vey'one talkin' 'bout me in 'vestigation room b'fore. Not good things neither."

Light risked a peak at his mama and daddy, and his heart instantly dropped into his tummy when he saw their faces. Mama's eyebrows were furrowed, and her usually warm, blue eyes now held an icy gleam to them. As for daddy, his jaw was clenched tight, and his eyes were narrowed and had that fiery look he only gave to bad (or suspected bad) people.

"I-I sorry! Di'n m-mean t'make mama an' daddy mad," the little boy hurried to say.

This time Light's tears did fall, and a tiny sob managed to spill from his lips, too.

In the blink of an eye, though, the gentle voices of mama and daddy were back–whispering and cooing reassurances and apologies into his ears. Once he was calm and his tears were wiped away, daddy gently gripped the boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning his head toward the older man. Thankfully, his daddy's face wasn't scary anymore, and was back to looking kind and loving.

"We're so, _so_ sorry we scared you into thinking we were mad at you, bud. That wasn't our intention at all."

"Why you an' mama get mad, then?"

"Well, mama and daddy got mad because whatever it was that those guys were saying about you behind your back, wasn't true _or_ an okay thing for them to do. And I'll be having a very serious talk with them tomorrow about it."

"They in big t'ouble?"

" _Very_ big trouble," daddy confirmed.

"Oh. Bu' no'd Matsu an' Mogi, righ'?"

Daddy tilted his head ever-so slightly, giving Light a confused look. "What do you mean, son?"

"Matsu an' Mogi d'in say nothin' ba' 'bout me. S'on'ee Zawa tha' say'ed mean things 'bout me, daddy. Matsu was tryin' t'tell Zawa t'stop bein' a meanie, an' Mogi try'ed gettin' e'vey'body's 'tention when I's walked in," Light explained.

"What about Ide, bud? Was he there?"

Light frowned. "Yeah, was. He 'greed w'it Zawa." Light's expression then instantly morphed into a pleading look. "So p'ease don' be mad at Matsu an' Mogi, dada."

"Don't worry, son, I'm not anymore. I'll only be having a talk with Aizawa and Ide now." Daddy kissed his forehead before letting go of the little boy's chin. "Thank you for telling us what happened, kiddo."

"Yes, thank you for telling us, my love." Mama kissed his cheek.

Misa then placed one of her hands back on his face, turning his head back toward her.

"Are the bad thoughts gone now, baby? Or are they still bothering you?" She asked, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Mmmm... no'd too ba' now, mama. Bu' no'd all gone neither."

"Then that just means your daddy and me will have to give you extra kisses, hugs, and snuggles until they go away. But do you know what one of the absolutely, positively, best things for making bad thoughts disappear is?"

Light shook his head. "Nu-uh. Wha', mama?"

"Ittt's... tickles!"

Mama raised her hands and wiggled her fingers at him, before attacking his tummy with them. He immediately started to giggle, squirming against his mama's wiggling fingers.

"M-mama!" Light squealed through his laughter, falling back against his dada's chest as mama continued to tickle his tummy.

When mama finally stopped her tickle attack, Light was panting and admitting quiet, breathy giggles as phantom fingers still roamed over his tummy. When the remainder of his laughter died off, Light let out a wide, jaw cracking yawn.

"It looks like tickles also make little boys sleepy."

He heard dada say from above him, a chuckle vibrating through the man's chest.

Misa giggled behind her hand. "Are you ready for beddy-byes, baby boy?"

" 'Moom', mama?"

Light yawned again, then stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suckle, tired eyes beginning to droop.

Mama smiled softly at him. "Of course, baby." She stood up from the couch. "C'mon, let's go lie down in daddy's room," mama said, holding out a manicured hand for Light to grab.

Light just stared at the hand for a brief moment, before saying, "Carry, p'ease?"

The little boy had gradually begun feeling much littler after that scare with thinking mama and dada were mad at him. Because of that (combined with his sleepiness), he knew that even with his mama's help, he wouldn't be able to get very far from the sofa if he walked.

"Is my baby feeling too little to walk?" Mama cooed. "That's okay. Mama doesn't mind carrying you one itsy bitsy bit."

Misa gripped him from under his arms, and lifted Light up into her own. He circled his free arm around her neck and nuzzled his face against her shoulder.

"I'll get you something to eat and drink for afterward," dada told mama with a smile, after standing up from the couch, as well.

"Thank you, Soichiro. I'd really appreciate that," Mama replied, a smile in her voice.

"Of course, no problem. I'm happy to."

He felt dada's large hand comb through his hair, then felt the man's lips press against his temple.

"Have a goodnight and sweet dreams, bud. Daddy will see in the morning," dada whispered to him, before pulling away. Though, not before placing a soft, fuzzy fabric across his back and shoulders. His cherished blankie.

"Nigh'-nigh', dada," the baby murmured, smiling a little around his thumb.

With that, the three parted ways–Soichiro to the kitchen, and Misa and Light to Soichiro's bedroom.

* * *

When Misa reached Soichiro's room, she walked over to his bed and laid Light down underneath the covers in the center of the mattress.

Light whimpered the moment he was set down, immediately making a grabby hand motion with his unoccupied hand.

"Oh, it's okay, my love." Misa ran a comforting hand through the baby's hair, trailing it down the right side of his face and stroking his cheek lovingly. "Mama's just going to get into some comfy jammies real quick, sweet boy."

Instead of having the reassuring effect she hoped for, Light's whimpering returned full force and he tried reaching for her again when she pulled back, chin starting to tremble.

Misa hurriedly racked her brain for a way to keep him calm just long enough for her to get into some sleepwear. Then her gaze landed on the smallish blanket trapped between the boy's back and the bed. She sat beside him, placing an arm under his neck and lifting him up just far enough off the bed to snatch the blanket from beneath him. Once the blue and green blanket was free, Misa lowered the baby back down.

"Here you go, baby boy." Misa held the blanket in front of the little one's face for a second, before then placing the garment in his free hand. "Blankie will keep you company while mama gets changed."

Light's whimpers almost instantly died off. He raised the blanket up to his face, then pulled his thumb from his mouth and replaced it with a piece of the soft material, gripping it with both hands.

Misa smiled and quietly giggled. She stepped away from the bed (this time thankfully without any interruptions) and walked over to the closet on the left side of the bedroom, where Soichiro had been kind enough to allow the young woman permission to leave a few sets of clothing behind for when situations like these occurred. Misa grabbed the first nursing camisole she laid her eyes on, along with a pair of silk pajama bottoms; both a nice matching black. Once she was out of the stuffy Lolita costume, she unhooked her bra and slipped on the camisole–unsnapping the right strap in advance–and lastly slipped into the silky, black pants. The blonde-haired woman made her way back to her baby, who kept his wide, caramel colored eyes trained on her every move, as he gnawed and sucked on his blanket.

Misa climbed onto the bed, resting her lower back against the pillows, and the upper part against the wooden headboard. "Okay, snuggle-bunny, come to mama," she cooed as she gathered the baby close, supporting his head in the crook of her elbow, and gently prying the now wet blanket from Light's grasp.

Before he had the opportunity to fuss about the garment being taken away, Misa cupped her exposed breast and held it out toward him. He rooted around for a short moment, before latching onto her breast and beginning to graciously suckle.

Misa let out a relieved sigh when the milk began to steadily flow out of her. She had already been feeling very full and sensitive since she woke up that morning, but because the studio had wanted her there at 7am sharp, she only had enough time to squeeze in a quick shower and make a green tea smoothie for breakfast, and so wasn't able to pump (she still doesn't know how she managed to get through fourteen hours of shooting without either going insane or her boobs imploding on her). And when she arrived to the apartment to Light's crying, her already tender and sore chest only ached and throbbed further in response to her baby's cries. But now, now she only felt relief and an intense adoration for the little one in her arms.

Misa rewrapped the baby's blankie around his shoulders and pulled the dark grey comforter further up around him. The baby reached a hand up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, clumsily tugging on it and rubbing it between his fingers. It was a little painful (especially when he would unintentionally tug a bit too hard on the strands of hair), but seeing the content, peaceful look on his face made the slight pain more than tolerable. Before long, though, Light's vigorous suckling was quickly diminishing to a much more sluggish, inconsistent pace. His eyes were also once again half-lidded with exhaustion, only confirming to Misa that Light wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer. With the very little to no sleep Light had been getting for the past couple weeks, he needed to get as much sleep as he could while he was regressed and much easier (compared to when he was in his adult headspace, at least) to convince going to sleep at an appropriate time. Deciding to give the baby another helping hand in arriving to dreamland sooner, Misa made her voice go as soft and as low as humanly possible, before starting to sing one of Light's favorite songs he loved to hear her sing.

_There are songs I love that catch my breath_

_When the first chord starts to play_  
_Effortless and true, it's funny but I knew_  
_You would always touch my heart that way_

_And it hurts so much to let you go_

_And there are no words to say_  
_But the corner of your smile says all I need to know_  
_You could always touch my heart that way_  
_Sail on my love, life is only a blink in time_

Light's eyes closed, and the blonde hair he had gripped in his hand started to slip free, as his body begun to grow limp and heavy.

_Go on and show all those stars what it means to shine_

_Like a fire that spins inside a spark_  
_As the ashes cool to grey_  
_Kicked up by the wind, dancing through the dark_

_You will always touch my heart that way_

_Sail on my sweet love, this world is a blink in time_  
_Go on and show all those stars what it means to shine_

_And I know your love is here with me_

_I can feel you every day_  
_Even if the beauty of your face I cannot see_

_Only you could touch my heart that way_  
_You can always touch my heart that way_

By the end of the song, Light seemed to be deep in sleep. Reflexively, he still tried to nurse from her, but the rhythmic motion the little one had going on was more akin to the motion he set when sucking on a pacifier, compared to when he consciously nursed from her.

After waiting a few moments just to make absolute sure that Light wouldn't wake up, Misa carefully reached over to the bedside table on her left, and took hold of the small handle and slid the drawer open. To her relief, there were two pacifiers inside like she suspected there'd be. Both her and Soichiro always tried to keep spare soothers in as many places as they could around each of their individual apartments, so they wouldn't have to travel to one specific part of their rooms' to get one.

Misa plucked the pacifier painted with a yellow and orange lion face on it. She removed the plastic cap encased around the silicone nipple, then very carefully removed her boob from Light's mouth and replaced it with the pacifier before the boy could take notice. Misa snapped her strap back in place, and then ever-so slowly and gently shifted Light's head onto the pillow beside her, before carefully slipping out from underneath him and out of the bed. She brought the comforter up to the baby's chin, tucking him in just tight enough to keep any cold air from disturbing his sleep, before she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

After grabbing a white and light pink, cashmere dressing gown from the closet and slipping into it, the blonde made her way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. When she arrived moments later, she hummed in delight when the scent of chicken and egg (and hints of soy sauce, too) wafted through the air.

"It smells amazing, Soichiro," Misa said as she took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, Misa. I did my best," he replied, walking over to her with an extra large bowl and a tall glass of water in each hand.

He placed the bowl down in front of her, a little gasp escaping her as her favorite meal to have during the cold winter months was revealed–Oyakodon.

"I figured you could also use a little bit of comfort after tonight, too," Soichiro said, taking a seat across from her after setting her water down.

She gave him a bright smile. "That was _so_ sweet of you. Thank you so much!"

Misa picked up the chopsticks already inside the bowl, and started consuming her meal with gusto. As she ate, she took large gulps of water in between bites of the warm chicken, rice and egg. She was starving. Not only did nursing make her as ravenous as a mama bear just coming out of hibernation, but she also hadn't eaten anything since her lunch break earlier that day.

Once the bowl of Oyakodon was only halfway full, Misa looked up and focused her attention on Soichiro (though, still taking small bites of her food as she did), who had sat in silence as he waited patiently for her to satisfy her hunger. Soichiro knew her well enough by now to know she had a lot to say about what Light told them, and she was positive that Soichiro himself had a lot to say about it, as well.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna rip him limb from limb for whatever awful things he said to make our baby boy think he was going to 'turn stupid' because of his regression," Misa growled, gripping her chopsticks so tightly, she felt when they semi cracked in her grasp.

"Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. If it wasn't for the Kira case needing as many people as possible, I would do a helluva lot more than just talk to him. What the hell was he thinking."

"That's exactly what I wanna know, too. We've worked so hard to help Light take steps forward in overcoming his insecurities about his regression, and now this asshole just forced him who-knows-how-many steps back with his ignorant, shitty words." Misa wasn't usually one for swearing, but when something–or in this case, someone–pissed her off to the point of wanting to commit murder, the filter she had on her language would break. "Then for Ide of all people to agree with him? What the hell is that about! And you know, I really thought they were decent guys. I guess I was wrong. Ugh, who knows what other horrible things the two of them have talked about behind our backs."

Misa sighed deeply, her anger deflating and being replaced by a combination of concern and sorrow. "I just want our baby boy to love this side of himself without any doubt or self-deprecating thoughts getting in the way of that. He was actually starting to do a little better this last year. Now we might've just ended up back at step one," she murmured in a downhearted tone, moving a piece of chicken around the bowl with her chopsticks, feeling her appetite wane slightly at the memory of her baby asking that heartbreaking question about his intelligence.

Soichiro reached over and grasped her free hand that was lying on the table, giving it a squeeze. "We'll get him there again and then some. Like before–it won't be right away, and it certainly won't be easy, but I know we can get our boy to love this part of himself without any conditions. And like always, we'll do it together."

Her lips curled into a small smile. "You're right. Together, we'll get Light to see that there's nothing wrong about him regressing, and that it's okay to be open and honest with us when he needs it."

Once Soichiro retracted his hand from hers, she grabbed her glass and brought it to her lips, taking another big gulp of water. Once Misa was done drinking, she regarded Soichiro with a kind expression. "Is it alright if I spend the night? I don't want to risk waking him by carrying him back to our room. Plus, with how little he is right now, he might wake periodically through the night wanting to nurse."

Soichiro gave her a smile and nod of approval. "Of course. You know you don't need to ask, Misa. There will never be any good reason for me to say 'no'."

"I know, but it still feels like the polite thing to do. Especially since this usually means you have to take the couch," she replied, smiling sheepishly at him.

It wasn't that either of them were uncomfortable with sleeping together in the same bed (not anymore, at least), they'd had no choice but to on many occasions in the past, due to Light not being able to part from either of them without breaking into tears. The issue was that Soichiro's bed and Misa's beds' weren't big enough for three people to sleep comfortably on. So when they had the option of sleeping on the couch instead of being crammed together like sardines in a can, then they chose it without a second thought. She was actually thinking about buying herself and Soichiro a bigger bed for each of their bedrooms', but she just hadn't had the time to bring it up to him and see what he thought. Though, it was still a conversation that could wait for another day.

"Which is why I bought a pull-out. If it means Light has his mama right there for when he needs her, then I'm more than alright staying on the couch for the night." He smiled reassuringly at her. Not long after, though, a hardened, serious expression overcame his face. "Let me also say that I will _not_ be letting Aizawa and Ide walk away from this without facing some kind of repercussions. I'm more than a little unclear on what that will end up being–considering our work circumstance–but I swear I won't let either of them get away with this."

"So I'm guessing firing them and kicking their asses is out of the question then, huh?"

The corner of Soichiro's mouth quirked up into a rueful smile. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid so. But before I confront them, I'll be having a conversation with Ryuzaki about what it is that can be done in this situation without exempting them from the case–as much as I would like for that to be an option."

Misa sighed, disappointment clear in her voice when she next spoke.

"Yeah, I guess Ryuzaki will come up with something that can at least _somewhat_ fit their crime."

"I have faith he will. It may not be what we would choose for them, but it'll still be deserving for what they did."

"Well, as long as I know you're going to give them a good _verbal_ beating, then I can live with that."

Soichiro smirked as he stood up from the table. "Oh, trust me, when I'm through with them, they'll regret even coming to work for the NPA," he said, gathering Misa's now empty bowl and glass and taking them to the sink.

"Good," Misa hummed in an overly sweet tone.

A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her, causing the young woman to cover her mouth when a yawn parted her lips.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed now, Soichiro," she said, standing up and stretching her arms over her head in a brief stretch. "It's been a long day for all of us."

Soichiro turned his head away from the sink to regard her, hands submerged in soapy water as he washed the dishes. "Agreed. Get some good rest, Misa. I'll see you and Light in the morning."

"You too, Soichiro. See you in the morning." Misa walked toward the archway that led in and out of the kitchen, stopping just before she could cross the threshold. "And thanks again for the food. It was super good," she added, smiling over her shoulder at the older man, who seemed to have just got done rinsing the last dish.

He turned his whole body around this time to face her, returning her smile as he dried his hands on a dishtowel. "You're very welcome, Misa. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight, Soichiro."

With that, Misa left for the bathroom to freshen up before bed, her thoughts drifting to her one and only as she walked through the apartment. She couldn't wait to have her baby boy snuggled in her arms for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00


End file.
